Alexander Luthor (Earth-9602)
| Relatives = Lois Lane (1st wife, deceased) Whitney Frost (2nd wife) Madame Cat (daughter) | Universe = Earth-9602 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = His face looks like a green skull | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Former leader of HYDRA | Education = | Origin = Lex Luthor and Red Skull were combined in a Marvel versus DC crossover | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in Germany | Creators = Mark Waid; Dave Gibbons; | First = Super-Soldier: Man of War #1 | HistoryText = In the 1940s, Lex Luthor was a renowned entrepreneur and philanthropist who resided in Metropolis. He was married to Lois Lane, a war correspondent he met at a charity ball. Widely considered to be a model citizen and contributer to society, Luthor was also personal friends with high-ranking political figures such as Winston Churchill and president Franklin Roosevelt. Only Super-Soldier, a World War II-era superhero created by the U.S. Government, saw through his facade and knew that Luthor was actually a corrupt war profiteer who was aiding the Nazi Party in an effort to prolong the war. While looking into the secret government project that created Super-Soldier, Luthor learned of an alien craft that landed in Kansas and carried a radioactive ore known as Green K, or the "Kansas lode". In 1938, he arranged for Nazi scientists to steal the ship and its cargo for him. Observing that the green meteorite endowed Super-Soldier, Luthor created a serum for it, which he injected into himself. The result greatly extended his own lifespan, but inadvertently turned him into the cadaverous Green Skull. Seeking to remove Super-Soldier, the main asset of the Allies, Luthor designed Ultra-Metallo, an enormous robot powered by the meteorite "Green K", which became the chief weapon of the Axis powers. Both the robot and Super-Soldier engaged each other over a fleet of allied battleships. After a climactic battle, they both sank to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. Luthor's second invention was the K-Bomb, an explosive composed of Green K, which he freely handed over to the Americans. As expected, the K-Bomb was quickly deployed, allowing Luthor to cut his losses and bring a swift end to the war. The detonation of the bomb also blanketfed the Earth in radiation, to which only Super-Soldier was susceptible. Formation of HYDRA By this time Luthor's skin had turned green from the Green K that was injected into his bloodstream. This serum also prolonged his life, possibly to the point of immortality. He became reclusive, refusing to appear in the open in order to maintain his public persona. With the joint cooperation of ex-nazis and japanese subversives, Luthor (under the name "Green Skull") founded the terrorist organization HYDRA in the aftermath of the war. HYDRA's status goal was to achieve world domination through stealth control of the world's banks and corporations. Green Skull ordered his agents to kill his wife, Lois. His daughter, Selina, witnessed the murder and realized that her father was responsible, but stayed silent. Green Skull married a second woman, Whitney Frost, who held a position in HYDRA and shared his ambition. During Super-Soldier's absence, Green Skull's primary enemy became Bruce Wayne, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Like the rest of the world, Green Skull presumed Super-Soldier to be dead. This turned out to be false, when the hero's body was recovered and thawed out of the ice that had imprisoned him for years by the Judgment League Avengers. The rejuvenated Super-Soldier returned to Metropolis, battling against HYDRA and its leadership. Green Skull eventually located Ultra-Metallo, thought to be destroyed in the battle with Super-Soldier years earlier, now submerged in the Atlantic Ocean. After reactivating Ultra-Metallo and commanding it to attack the White House, he was thwarted by Super-Soldier, who finally exposed him as a terrorist and criminal mastermind. Usurped Though Green Skull escaped imprisonment with ease, he was surprised to find his position in HYDRA usurped by his daughter Selina, who had joined HYDRA out of revenge for her mother's death. Selina's motive was to take control of the organization her father had invested so much to create. Selina had her henchmen supposedly murder the Green Skull though it may well have been a robot or lookalike, since Green Skull was later revealed to be alive and well. The future In the alternate future where Lobo the Duck resided, the Green Skull teamed up with Thanoseid and destroyed many super-heroes. It was believed that in this timeline, the Green Skull was killed or incapacitated, along with Thanoseid, by Lobo the Duck, who may have had help from others, such as Bat-Thing. | Powers = Retarded Aging: Thanks to the Green K serum Luthor took, his aging was greatly retarded, while chronologically being in his seventies or eighties, he still has the appearance of a man in the prime of his life | Abilities = Green Skull is a mastermind in political military and subversive strategy, as well as a scientific genius capable of creating various technological marvels | Strength = Normal human male who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Various equipment | Transportation = | Weapons = Various weaponry | Notes = | Trivia = George Maxon's Red Skull is the prototype to Alexander Luthor's Green Skull, both being businessmen and American traitors working for the Nazis. }} Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Gestalt Characters Category:WWII Characters Category:Nefaria Family